How Jack Found Out
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: I think the title says it all.


**Tags: Shower Sex, Top Aaron, Bottom Spencer, Getting Caught.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer was straddling Aaron's lap, his back was against the older man's chest while Aaron sat on the shower bench. The hot water cascaded down Spencer's front as he bounced on Aaron's cock. Their pace was quick but slow enough to drag out their pleasure. He gasped then moan when Aaron moved his hands. Instead of gripping his hips, which were already sporting fingerprint bruises, one was now stroking his cock to match his pace and the other was twisting and pulling his nipple. Aaron's mouth was sucking and nipping on his neck causing Spencer to cry out. He could no longer be quiet.

"Aaron! Please."

"Shh, you don't want to wake Jack, do you?" Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear.

"No." Spencer whined. "Please, Aaron. I need to come."

"Not yet, sweetheart. Keep moving that pretty ass, I want to keep feeling you tight hole squeeze around me." Aaron purred in Spencer's ear before nipping the lobe.

On his next downward thrust Spencer tilted his hips, allowing Aaron's cock to hit his prostate. Low mewls mixed with deep growls, the pace becoming a little more quicker and harder. Aaron moved the hand stroking his cock to his balls, kneading and tugging the sensitive flesh. Spencer had one hand gripping the back of Aaron's head, the other was clinching the forearm between his legs.

"Now, sweetheart, come for me." Aaron groaned against Spencer's neck.

Spencer let out a keen just as Aaron bit down on his shoulder. His release was immediately washed away as Aaron's warm come flooded his insides. Neither stopped moving, wanting to drag out their orgasm as long as they could.

So lost in their pleasure they didn't hear the bathroom door opening.

"Daddy...why is Uncle Spencer in there with you?" Eight year old Jack asked sleepily.

Aaron and Spencer froze hearing the young voice. Spencer heard Aaron curse lowly.

"Buddy, go wait in the living room for us." Aaron spoke calmly. He was beginning to hate his glass shower.

"Okay, daddy." Jack turned and left the bathroom.

Spencer whimpered as he carefully stood up. In the next moment he let out a satisfied sigh when Aaron slid his plug in with gentle kiss to the base of his spine. They got out of the shower and dressed quickly, not wanting to keep Jack waiting.

They found Jack sitting on the couch waiting for them patiently. Both of them sat on the coffee table to face the eight year old. It will make it easier to judge the child's reaction and plan things accordingly.

"First what are you doing up so early?" Aaron kept his voice soft.

"I had a nightmare. Why was Uncle Spencer in the shower with you?" Jack pouted, but tilted his head in a curious manner.

"Uncle Spencer and I are dating." Aaron replied with an easy answer to see how Jack would react.

"He's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. We love each and sometimes we like to share showers."

"Like how you help me with my bath?"

Aaron was feeling a bit out of his depth at the moment. "It's similar to that yes. Grown ups sharing is different. When you are older I'll explain it, okay?"

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Is Uncle Spencer going to move in and marry you?"

"One day I hope he will." Aaron smiled grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Would you be happy with that?" Spencer asked nervously.

Jack beamed at Spencer. "Yeah! You know everything. And you can tell stories without the book."

Spencer returned the smile. "Then I would love to move in and marry your dad one day."

Jack jumped off the couch and hugged Spencer. Spencer looked at Aaron with a smile, one that said 'told you so', Aaron just glared back. It had been their constant topic since getting together. Spencer told Aaron that Jack wouldn't react badly with the news about their relationship. Aaron on the other hand held back, saying that Jack wouldn't understand.

"Who wants pancakes?" Aaron asked breaking the moment.

"I do!" Jack yelled, breaking away and racing to the kitchen.

"Out of all the ways for him to find out." Aaron shook his head with a groan.

"Be thankful the nightmare didn't wake him before our round in the shower." Spencer laughed patting Aaron's leg. Aaron let out another low curse.

~Fin~


End file.
